This application relates to a stator for an electric machine, and more particularly to a winding method for a stator of an electric machine.
Electric motors and generators include a rotating rotor and a stationary stator. Stators typically include a plurality of windings, and each winding may correspond to a bundle of conductive wires. Even if each wire in a bundle is insulated, the bundle may still undesirably exhibit a circulatory current among the wires of the bundle. A circulatory current is proportional to a square of an operational frequency of a motor or generator. Circulatory currents are therefore particularly problematic when a rotor of a motor or generator rotates at high speeds.